Find the Music in You
thumb|300pxFind the Music in You — piosenka czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Ponytones w odcinku „Fluttershy ma głos”. Tekst (wersja polska) |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Ponytones |długość = 1:05 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} }|piosenka|:(męskim głosem) ::scatting :(oprócz Big Maca) ::harmonizowanie :(męskim głosem) ::Wstałeś już, słońce grzeje w plecy ::I w powietrzu wisi coś ::Niebo lśni i czas wolno leci ::Nie trać więc dłużej już dnia na złość :(oprócz Big Maca) ::Bo wystarczy wsłuchać się ::I na każdym kroku czeka cię piosenka ::Aż tu nagle czujesz, że ::Rozpływasz się w tych dźwiękach ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop :(męskim głosem) ::Każdy kucyk wie, że trzeba w świecie znaleźć własny głos ::Jeśli czujesz, że gadanie nie wystarcza :(oprócz Big Maca) ::Niczym się nie przejmuj, bo ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::Gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop}} Próba |tytuł = Find the Music in You (próba) |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Ponytones Big Macintosh |długość = 0:27 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} }|próba|:Macintosh ::scatting :Ponytones ::harmonizowanie :Macintosh ::Każdy kucyk wie, że trzeba w świecie znaleźć własny głos ::Jeśli czujesz, że gadanie nie wystarcza :Ponytones ::Niczym się nie przejmuj, bo ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop}} Repryza |tytuł = Music in the Treetops / Find the Music in You |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Fluttershy Ponytones |długość = 0:42 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} }|repryza|:Fluttershy ::Muzyka tańczy w lesie ::I rozbrzmiewa pośród wzgórz ::Melodia płynie aż do samych chmur ::Muzykę słychać w rzece ::Śpiewa traw zielony chór ::I unosi serce hen nad szczyty gór :Ponytones ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka :Fluttershy ::Na samym dnie coś w środku gra :Ponytones ::W sercach gra muzyka :Fluttershy ::Po prostu słuchaj siebie :Ponytones ::W sercach gra muzyka :Fluttershy ::Wystarczy zajrzeć w głąb i śpiewać :Ponytones ::W sercach gra muzyka :Fluttershy ::Muzyka gra, muzyka gra :Ponytones ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka, gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Ponytones |długość = 1:07 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} :(męskim głosem) ::scatting :(oprócz Big Maca) ::harmonizowanie :(męskim głosem) ::Trot outside and see the sunshine ::Something's in the air today ::Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine ::Everything's gonna be a-okay :(oprócz Big Maca) ::If you listen carefully ::On every corner there's a rhythm playing ::Then it happens suddenly ::The music takes you over and you'll ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music in you :(męskim głosem) ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :(oprócz Big Maca) ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Got the music, got the music in you! Próba |tytuł = Find the Music in You (próba) |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Ponytones Big Macintosh |długość = 0:28 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} :Macintosh ::scatting :Ponytones ::harmonizowanie :Macintosh ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :Ponytones ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music in you Repryza |tytuł = Music in the Treetops / Find the Music in You |odcinek = Fluttershy ma głos |postać = Fluttershy Ponytones |długość = 0:42 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #ADD8E6 |kolor nagłówka = #32CD32}} :Fluttershy ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply :Ponytones ::When you find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::You've got to look inside and find :Ponytones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::The music deep inside you :Ponytones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it :Ponytones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::You're gonna find, you're gonna :Ponytones ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music, got the music ::Got the music in you! en:Find the Music in You Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu